paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Bad Day
Another story I came up with. Summary It's another school day and Fletcher asks a very important question. Alegra leaves without answering. Later on she goes to visit her mom in the nurse's office and her past story is told. Then Fletcher and Wess come in and Alegra answers the question but will the answer be the one the expected? Characters Alegra Wess Fletcher Calla Story Alegra got out of the car and ran towards Fletcher and Wess. She smiled as she joined them and they went into the busy halls. "So Algera I have been meaning to ask you but why do you run and walk with your left back paw slightly lifted?" asked Fletcher. Alegra whined and disappeared into the halls "That was weird" said Fletcher. "You know that was what you said when we first met her and she did that too" said Wess staring after Alegra. (scene change)( A wasp ) Alegra picked up her books and stopped by her teachers desk and asked if she could go to the nurse. Her teacher nodded and she went down the halls to her mom's office. She went in and lied her books down. "Hey mom" she said lying down on one of the nurse bed things. Her mom looked up from her files. "Did they finally ask the question?" asked her mother. Alegra nodded her head. "Well you'e going to have to tell them sooner or later." her mom said. Alegra sighed. "I know... it's just I never really had to tell any one before" she said rolling onto her back. She pulled her left back leg closer to her and gently traced or the black scar she had on the middle of her paw pad. As she pulled her claw away and her leg begin to hurt like she was being burned. She dropped her leg and rolled over onto her side. "Mom my paw" she said and her mom raced over to the cabinet and pulled out a jar of cream and went over to Alegra. Her mom put the cream on the scar then wrapped her paw in a bandage. "T-thanks" stammered Alegra before she fainted. *Dream Land* Alegra was young again as she ran hearing the buzzing of wasp's behind her. She ran faster but as she lifted her left back paw slightly off the ground a wasp stung it. Alegra stumbled and her mom came running over. As she cried into her mom's chest there were cries of " Alegra " from some where. *Real Life* Alegra bolted awake tears staining her fur and the blurry picture she was seeing cleared as she blinked her eyes. "Alegra you scared us there" said Fletcher. She smiled and her mom put a pillow gently under her head. "Hey Fletch remember that question you asked me?" asked Alegra "I sure do" exclaimed Fletcher "Well here's the answer. When I was little I was picking flowers but tripped over a tree root and disturbed a bunch of wasps. They chased me and right as I lifted my back left paw off the ground one stung me. They left but the sting did something to my nerves that causes the paw to go into that position" said Alegra "Wow..." said Wess "That sounds harsh" Fletcher said. "It was" said Alegra. Suddenly pain seared through her leg again and she yelped. "Boy's tell Alegra's teachers that she won't be back at class today" said Calla, rubbing some cream on Alegra's paw. "Yes Mrs.Calla" Wess and Fletcher chorused as they left the room. (scene change)(A music note floats across) Alegra caught up with Wess and Fletcher and smiled "My paw's all better" she announced. "That's great news!" exclaimed Wess "Congrates girl" said Fletcher. Calla waved at Alegra and she ran. "Got to go! See you tomorrow" Alegra called back The End